


The Escape

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Flirting with Danger [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @spartan-girl So I know you want John requests and I wasn’t planning on this turning into one (In my mind it started out as a DeanxFemale!OC). Could you write something where Female!OC is Bobby’s long lost daughter and she meets the Winchesters? Dean would flirt with her but she’s attracted to John. (Maybe make it a series if you want…) I just finished reading the Chocolate Cupcakes series and now I crave more lol





	The Escape

Devon ran down the beaten dirt road, her black boots no longer exactly black. Her dark blue jeans were ripped, smeared with mud, and what she hoped wasn’t blood. It was a chilly night, and she was wearing a loose tank top, which was torn, letting her really feel it.

Coming to a stop, Devon leaned over, putting her hands on her knees. Her lungs were yelling at her in protest, aching and burning. Her skin felt like it was on fire, from escaping. Her shoulders were scraped, as were her forearms, hips and knees. She knew that she couldn’t stop too long, though. Whatever the hell had taken her and her mother was still out there. Her long red hair hung around her head, creating a curtain.

The sound of an engine snapped her from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she panicked and ran out into the woods. Probably not the best idea, but she wasn’t thinking. She was just trying to survive.

She had no idea how long she had run before she collided with another body. Looking up, Devon scrambled back, the fear showing on her face. Her back hit a tree and she was waiting for him to strike her, kill her, something.

What he did surprised her. He crouched in front of her, a soft look on his face. “My name’s Dean, sweetheart. You okay?” He asked.

She shook her head, wondering if he was an idiot. She was covered in dirt, muck, and running in the woods at night.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked, offering her his hand. Something in his eyes made her think that maybe she could trust him.

It took her a moment, but she took it, letting him help her up. Licking her lips, she sighed. “I was out shopping with my mom, and we went into the parking lot to load up the car.” She shoved her hands in her pockets as she spoke. “I felt a prick, and then everything went black. I woke up….” She blinked away the tears. “I don’t know where I was. Some…._thing _was there. Watching us.”

Dean motioned for her to follow. “Come on, tell me on the way to my car. We need to get out of the woods.”

Nodding, she followed closely. “It was me, my mom, another mother and daughter, and then another daughter. No mother with her.” Dean listened intently. “Th-they took my mother. I heard her screaming.”

“How’d you get out?” 

She let out a sad chuckle. “_Pure_. _Dumb_. _Luck_.” She told him, wiping her cheek. “My cell…thing…whatever, had a barred window. Bars weren’t exactly the strongest. I was able to get out through the window.” She showed him the scraps, some worse than others.

“What about your dad? Can we get you to him?”

Shaking her head, she looked down. “I don’t remember my dad. Mom never spoke about him much. Said it hurt.” She shrugged.

Dean nodded. “Uh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” She told him as they neared the road. The engine she had heard was idling right outside the woods.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He gave her a small smile. “We got a buddy near by. You’ll be safe there.”

She nodded slowly. “So, you’re just gonna drop me off with some guy?” Sure, Dean wasn’t exactly someone she knew, but he made her feel safe.

He stopped and faced her, shaking his head. “No, sweetheart. That’s not what I meant. We’re gonna have to go back out to kill that monster, but we’ll come back as soon as we can.”

“_We_?”

“Dean!” Came another voice, making her jump. Her eyes moved to the taller man and swallowed. “Uh, hi?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on. We gotta get her to Bobby’s.”

* * *

Sitting in the back of the Impala, her head was against the window, watching the stars. They drove for another 45 minutes before they approached the junkyard. The sun hard started to rise, and Devon was surprised. She hadn’t realized it was that late.

Dean glanced over the seat at her before they got out. “He’s a bit of a grumpy old man, but he’s not a bad guy.” He told her.

She slid out of the car and looked around. Suddenly, the dirt and grime covering her didn’t seem out of place. “Are you heading right back out?” She asked, looking at Dean as they walked to the front door.

He shook his head. “Nah, we’ll head out after dinner. It’s best to hunt it at night.” He assured her.

As they walked up the front steps, the door opened and there stood a man with a reddish beard. He was wearing a ballcap, and looked like he’d just seen a ghost. Pulling a flask from his pocket, he splashed her with water. “I know I need a shower, but what the hell?” She wiped her hand down her face.

“_Devon_? Is that really you?” He breathed.

She took a step back, slightly behind Dean. “How do you know her name?” Dean asked, brows furrowed, not missing how you gripped his arm.

Bobby couldn’t stop staring, his eyes watering. “She’s my daughter.” He said quietly.


End file.
